


Goddammit Enjolras

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a march Grantaire runs by to drop off supplies and finds the fearless leader a bit out of commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddammit Enjolras

So maybe a march was a bad idea. Enjolras admitted to himself as he laid down on the couch. It vaguely felt like someone had taken a wrench to his knees and his hands were already shaking. The only saving grace was that his apartment had an elevator.

“Yo! Apollo!” Grantaire knocked on the door before letting himself in. “Combeferre told me to drop these off,” he tried to balance the pile of protest posters, “where do you want them?”

Shit. “The counter is fine.” If he had any sort of luck Grantaire would just drop them off and go.

“Dude. Where the hell are you?” Grantaire walked around to the couch and caught sight of Enjolras, still in his clothes from the march. Dirty converse, worn jeans, and his usual red jacket. “You look like shit.”

“I’m fine. Go on ahead. Tell Combeferre I said thanks.” Leave, please god leave.

Grantaire deliberated, standing awkwardly in the middle of the small room, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um. Don’t you need any help or anything? Like water or something?” He didn’t want to leave Enjolras like this but the guy might get mad at him. 

“No no, I’m good.” He decided to try and hop up to prove it. Bad fucking idea. Along with his knees screaming at him he felt amazingly dizzy. He could feel himself begin to fall but had no way of stopping it.

Grantaire took a step forward and caught him easily. “Listen man, I’m not one you should swoon over.” Sarcasm made everything easier. And might be the reason Jehan screams in frustration when he tries to have serious talks with Grantaire. 

Enjolras smiled ever so slightly, a true sign that something was wrong. “Sorry, I guess I just forgot to eat. I’ll be fine.” He didn’t actually want R to let him go, as of right now there was no weight being put on his knees.

He didn’t get his wish. Grantaire propped him up and pointed at the tiny kitchen, “alright Apollo, I’m not leaving till you eat so the faster you let me make you something the sooner I’ll be gone.”

Oh god don’t notice the needles in the fridge. “Okay fine.” He sat at the bar and leaned his head against the cool granite. “Cereal will work.”

“So will pasta. Carbs and all,” Grantaire was tearing through cupboards finding what he needed. 

...he has pasta? “Alright.” He wasn’t too keen on arguing.

It took a minute but Grantaire had water boiling and penne set aside. He leaned on the counter and looked Enjolras over. “Care to tell me what's really going on?”  
“I’m tired.” He half-heartedly lied. Grantaire wasn’t an idiot, he wouldn’t believe him. He just hoped the artist would pretend that he would.

“Bullshit.” Grantaire continued to glare at him but the effect was lost when the water started to boil over and R had to jump back to watching the stove. 

Saved at the last second. He pretended to perk up now with Grantaire’s back to him. “No I’m fine. Completely normal.” Sadly he wasn’t lying about that.

“Fine Apollo. Don’t tell me. But thats going to mean you have to go out and eat with me tomorrow.” It wasn’t meant as a date, more of blackmail. 

“Um, how about the day after?” Tomorrow consisted of nothing but sleep and heating pads to fight off the pain.

“Because,” Grantaire leaned in, “I need to make sure you eat tomorrow too. Take it or leave it man.”

“I can’t. I’ll be busy.”

“You cleared your day. I know that because Courfeyrac was being a bitch about it.” Grantaire shrugged off his trademark hoodie and sat down. His legs still hurt from standing all day. “Tell me what's wrong or we are going to get lunch tomorrow.”

“I just need to rest. My knees hurt.” A small portion of the truth is still truth.

Grantaire rolled his eyes. “Knees hurting doesn't translate to looking like you were on a death march today.”

Enjolras sighed in defeat. “You’re the most stubborn being in the universe. Is there any way I can get you to drop this? Can I beg?”

“Gods don’t beg. Now speak.” He was smirking. 

“Gods also don’t have rheumatoid arthritis bad enough to bring down an elephant.” He gave the brunette a wry smile.

“You do realize I don’t have a fucking clue what that is and I can’t google it on my phone because I have less than 28 seconds before I have to get the pasta.” Grantaire grabbed a towel so he wouldn’t burn himself and dumped the noodles in a strainer. 

Enjolras proceeded to do his best interpretation of a dictionary. “Rheumatoid Arthritis (RA) is a chronic disease that causes pain, stiffness, swelling, and loss of function in the joints. It occurs when your immune system, mistakenly starts attacking healthy tissue. This causes inflammation that leads to swelling in the joints, making them progressively less and less mobile.” The blonde then sighed. “I probably have something else too. You never just have one thing. Chronic illnesses are like potato chips.”  
“I dislike potato chips.” Grantaire filled a bowl with pasta and pushed it under Enjolras. “Red sauce or butter?”

“Red sauce.” 

“Ok so this ‘chronic illness’. Don’t they have meds for that shit- You don’t take your medication do you.” Grantaire shot Enjolras a glare as he cleaned up the kitchen. “Eat.”

Enjolras looked at him like a deer in headlights and ate silently. He didn’t have to answer anything.

Grantaire was getting really good at imitating Combeferre’s long suffering sigh. “Where are your meds? I am going to watch you take them.”

There was no getting out of this. “Fridge, the top portion of the door.”

He opened the fridge only to look back at Enjolras. “Really Apollo? You hid them behind shit?” Grantaire carefully took out a single glass vial and the needle to inject it with.

“I wasn’t hiding them.” Yes he was. “It just needs to be refrigerated.” 

“And the food carefully arranged so nothing was visible was just a crazy random happenstance,” Grantaire said in an overly cheerful, annoyingly peppy tone. 

“Shut up.” He then realized something. “I don’t think I can give it to myself like this.” He held up a shaking hand to explain why.

“I’ve done this to myself drunk out of my mind in a sketchy bathroom stall. I can stick a needle in your arm.” Grantaire held out a hand for Enjolras’. 

It was Enjolras’ turn to glare. “You what?!”

“I’m clean don’t you fret. That was a few years ago. Arm. Now.” Grantaire wasn’t going to budge. 

“It’s not into a vein, just under the skin but not too shallow like a TB shot.” 

“Got it captain.” Grantaire took his shaking arm and uncapped the needle, carefully drawing out the gold liquid and ridding it of bubbles before sticking the needle in his arm. Enjolras winced as the thick substance was pushed in but didn’t say anything. “Done.”

“You’re dealing with me while I’m comatose tomorrow.”

“Then I won’t really have to be dealing with you will I?” Grantaire teased. “But really. What does this stuff even do?” He felt stupid asking now but he figured it was the best thing to get Enjolras to take the prescribed drugs before he could argue his way out. Joly should be proud of him.

“Kill cells. Literally, that’s it’s job. It’s used in chemo in high doses. It offs cells, half of which are attacking other cells and causing problems, so the swelling goes down. Taking with it the pain and stiffness with it. It has a slew of side effects though. It used to make my hair fall out like crazy. Now I’m on pills for the side effects so it’s mainly just brain fog and exhaustion for a day and a half.”

Grantaire clapped him on the shoulder, “well pretty boy, thats how I normally spend my time.” How serious was this? Enjolras would have mentioned something before if it was really bad. No he wouldn’t. Goddamnit Enjolras.

“Yeah but you don’t forget what keys are and what their function is.” He decided not to mention the freak-out he had over his hair.

“Sure. Sure lets go with that.” Grantaire helped him up and to his room. “Go to bed captain. You need your beauty rest. I’ll be unconscious on the couch if you need me.”

“...thanks.” He probably should have mentioned this sooner. It was admittedly nice to have someone to help. “Do you mind helping me get ready? I don’t mean like helping me undress I can still do that, but my heating pads are in the bottom cabinet and that requires bending.”

“What else helps the pain?” Grantaire walked over and grabbed 

“Heat, massages, orgasms, pills.” He said nonchalantly as he shrugged off his jacket.

Grantaire counted them off on his hand. “I have the heating pads. You took your pills. I’m not hiring a prostitute. Does that even really work Apollo? And if you need a massage then just ask nicely.” 

“It’s what I heard. I wouldn’t know.” He stepped behind the bathroom door and changed into his pyjamas. “And do I have to ask nicely? Can’t I just demand nicely?”

“Beg Apollo,” the artist teased as he plugged the heating pads into the wall. 

Enjolras laid on the bed and ran with it. “Oh please Grantaire! Please! I need it so badly.” He was obviously being sarcastic but where the breathy overtones really necessary?

“I’m not going near you like that,” Grantaire was going to ignore the blush and try not to think about Enjolras. “Get off the bed you idiot, I need to but the heating pads on it.”

Enjolras rolled over so he could place them down. “You said beg.” He smirked.

“I meant say please. You never follow instructions anyway.”

The blonde rolled back on top of the heating pads and sighed, “Please” came out along with the sigh.

“Roll over dumbass.” Grantaire was a dancer. He was used to this. He could do this. 

Enjolras obeyed silently.

Grantaire climbed on top of the bed and straddled him. Shit. Why did he think this could be a good idea. He started to work the kinks out of Enjolras’ back and then moved down his arms. He had done this before with his friends on the swim team and with the people he danced with. They had just all been sitting up and bitching about something the whole time. “Why didn’t you tell us you had this?”

Enjolras blushed as he bit back a moan. “I, ah, didn’t want you to worry or think I couldn’t do things.” God Grantaire’s hands were a gift from the gods themselves.

“Why? You’re human idiot. You need help and we can help you.” He had leaned in as he said the words without realizing it. 

The blonde wasn’t able to stop the tell tale noise this time. “I...I don’t know. I just didn’t. Everyone acts like I’m immortal. I don’t want to tell them how wrong they are.” 

“Have I ever told you that you are actually wrong about everything and your opinions are awful?” 

“Yes. Often.”

“Its true. I wouldn’t lie to you Apollo. You really are stupid. I’m sorry I had to be the one to tell you.” He climbed off the boy and grabbed a hand, threading his fingers with Enjolras’ and kneading his palm.

Enjolras was glad he was looking away. The last thing he needed to do was fuel Grantaire by letting him see him smile. “Be quiet and keep doing that. It’s amazing.”

“Yes sir!” Grantaire was silent for about seven seconds. “But really. Is there anything else you are hiding? You aren’t deathly allergic to something or anything?”

“Well.....” Enjolras began.

Grantaire dropped his hand and glared at the man. 

Enjolras giggled. He actually giggled

“Bastard.” Grantaire crossed his arms.

Enjolras lifted his head up, eyes half lidded and hair a mess. “Don’t stop.”

“Yes sir,” Grantaire rolled his eyes. He was becoming increasing more scarasic as a defence. 

“Hmm. I like it when you call me sir. Has a nice ring to it.”

“Yeah no. You’re not getting that again. Power goes to your head too quickly. I don’t like it. Absolute power corrupts absolutely.” Grantaire prattled on. He was not going to think about anything but moving to the other side of the bed and working on Enjolras’ other hand. 

Enjolras’ meds were beginning to kick in. He always had loose lips when he was tired. “Wouldn’t mind absolute power over you.”

“I’m never going to put that bottle down dude. Stop trying.” Grantaire rose and threw a blanket over him. 

“You would if I collared you,” he mumbled.

“I would like to see you try” What the fuck had he just said? Grantaire turned toward the door, snagging a blanket on the way out to throw over the couch. 

“Later..too tired to pin you down now.” Enjolras was just a few moments away from sleep.

“Sure thing Apollo. G’night.”

“Night.” 

Grantaire fled to the bathroom.


End file.
